1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ferroelectric memory devices and methods for driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to ferroelectric memory devices that can also be used as pseudo SRAMs and methods for driving the same.
2. Related Art
A conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2003-308692. The conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device has an ATD circuit that detects transitions of a write enable signal /WE, etc., and a control circuit that controls access of a memory cell array based on the detected result of the ATD circuit, and is used as a pseudo SRAM.
However, the conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device described in JP 2003-308692 suffers a problem in that it is difficult to operate at high speed as a pseudo SRAM because its write operation after transition of the write enable signal /WE is slow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide ferroelectric memory devices and methods for driving the same, which can solve the problems described above. This object is achieved by combinations of the characteristics recited in independent claims in Scope of patent claims. Also, dependent claims further define advantageous concrete examples of the present invention.